Saiyan's Lesson
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: Bulma teams up with Chi-Chi To teach Vegeta and Goku a lesson, What Chaos will happen, what terror will arrize, lol, new chapter up!, Please Read And Review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's Character's!  
  
A/N: I thought people might like this story, to me it sounded hilarious, and I hope all you readers enjoy. Thank you all (! And please review, thank you. (  
  
Saiyan's Lesson!  
  
Goku was always a happy go lucky kind of guy, while Vegeta was short- tempered and also one of the most powerful warriors on the planet. But lately he has been getting on everyone's nerves, especially Bulma's, for she was his wife and mate for life, and the mother of their child Trunks. Just then a bolt snapped and Bulma slammed her finger banging it against the control panel, she cried out in pain and held her wounded finger, it was just a small bruise. If anyone had seen Bulma at that moment, they would have sworn that her eyes were a fiery red filled with anger at Vegeta. Bulma dropped her tools and stormed out of the gravity room heading for the living room, Vegeta was stretched out on the couch, he was absolutely bored out of his mind, he kept thinking that if he didn't do something quick he would probably kill someone. "How long is it gonna take for that woman to fix that blasted machine, surely she should be finished by now." He thought to himself. He started to get up to once again bug her about finishing it quickly so he can train, when she came storming into the room. Vegeta lifted his finger, but Bulma cut him off, "Listen Vegeta, I'm sick and tired of this, if you want it fixed, you go fix it yourself, and another thing, your gonna stop helping around here or else, you got that." Bulma glared pointing a finger in the Prince's face. Vegeta was outraged, how dare this woman insult him, he was Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyan's, he did what ever he please, and no 3rd class human was gonna tell him any different. "Listen to me woman, I am Prince Vegeta, I answer to no one, not even you." Vegeta said with his usual smirk on his face. Bulma glared at Vegeta, she let out a scream of rage, slamming her foot down hard on the floor. Vegeta swore the whole house shook, he looked a bit worried now, Bulma had steam pouring from her ears, she stormed off and up the stairs slamming the door behind her.  
  
The Idea..  
  
Bulma sat on the bed thinking hard about the situation with Vegeta, she knew she must teach him a lesson, but how, how could she possibly get that arrogant man back and to start doing some work around here, there has got to be a way, she kept thinking. That's when it hit her, she was looking around the room when her attention was drawn to her dresser that was filled with her cosmetic's and jewelry. She got up and walked over to the dresser, she stared at it, and a evil smile crossed her face. She had it, the ultimate way to get Vegeta back and to show him he does have to do things around here. She let a small laugh escape her, "Hahahahahhaha." She laughed. She also knew another way to succeed with her newly formed plan.  
  
The Call.  
  
Chi-Chi was busily cooking away as the phone rang, she grabbed it placing it to her ear as she continued her cooking. "Chi-Chi." Here she said in a gruff and hurried voice. "Hi Chi-Chi, its me Bulma." Bulma said. Chi-Chi beamed "Hi Bulma, What can I do for you?." Chi-Chi said as she turned and tossed 3 plates that landed perfectly in front of each chair on the table, she turned back to her cooking. "Well, I've had enough of Vegeta's attitude, and I was wondering if you and Goku and who else you might know would want to take part in getting him back for the way he's acted to us?." Bulma said. Her voice had a *please say yes* tone in it. Chi-Chi thought about it as she set the table, "Ok, but as long as it doesn't involve killing him." Chi-Chi said with a bit of hesitation in her voice. "Oh don't worry, it won't." Bulma said. "Ok, so what are you planning and when are you planning it?." Chi-Chi said. There was a silence before Bulma answered "Well I've got to plan it all first, So can I come over there, and I, You, and Goku can talk about it." Bulma said. "Ok, but I'm afraid Goku won't be much help, you know how he is with idea's. " Chi-Chi said although she regretted that she just basically called her husband a moron. "When are you coming over?." Chi-Chi asked. "I can be over there in an hour." Bulma said. "Ok, We'll be expecting you." Chi-Chi said. "Thank you Chi-Chi, you're the greatest." Bulma said hanging up the phone. Chi-Chi sighed and hung the phone up, she turned to the table, and with a loud yell, "FOOOOOD!!" She screamed. The house started to shake, the windows started to vibrate, cans fell off the shelf, the lights started to blink out and the walls grew louder in vibration. Two hungry Saiyan's ran into the kitchen hitting the table head on, slamming themselves firming into place and started digging in. Goku looked up at his wife and mumbled a thank you while trying to stuff 3 potato's into his mouth. Chi-Chi sighed heavily and sat down at her spot and started eating.  
  
The meeting..  
  
Bulma arrived at the Son house, as she entered she could smell food in the air. She walked into the kitchen were Chi-Chi was busily cleaning food off the table, wall, and frig. Bulma's eye's widened. "What happened Chi-Chi?." Bulma asked. Chi-Chi spun around and looked at Bulma. "Well for starters Goku, and Goten decided it would be fun to see if the food that they didn't eat surprisingly would stick against the frig and walls. When they got tired with that, they decided to stick it in each others clothes and hair." Chi-Chi said almost crying. "Chi-Chi forget asking Goku for help with this, I've got the perfect plan to help us both out." She said with an evil smirk. Chi-Chi brightened. "Really, let's get to work." She said smiling.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"At last all the preparations are finished, now we just have to wait." Said Bulma. Chi-Chi smiled at her. "They will never forget this in their lifetimes." Bulma said laughing. "Who will forget what?." Said a voice from behind them. Both women spun to see Goku standing there scratching his head. Both sighed heavily, he obviously didn't have a clue what was going on. "Oh, were just planning a Barbeque ." Bulma said. Goku squealed in delight "A Barbeque for who?, and can I come?." He said bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy store. "Oh course you can come, you'll be one of the main guests." Bulma said trying hard not to laugh. Goku spun and went running off to tell his son. "Ok Chi-Chi don't forget what your supposed to do tonight to him, and make sure he's in deep sleep before you do it, don't want him to wake up in the middle of what were planning." Bulma said smiling. "Don't worry I will. Chi-Chi said smiling. Bulma handed Chi-Chi a small object the size of a compact that women carry in their purses. "You have what you need, don't forget, we have to time it all perfectly." Bulma said in a serious tone. Chi-Chi smiled at her and nodded that she wouldn't forget. "I should be getting back to Capsule Corp., Vegeta will be getting hungry soon and you know how he show's if he doesn't have his dinner." Bulma said. Chi-Chi gave her friend a hug and Bulma left the Son house heading for Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegeta's Dinner.  
  
As soon as Bulma got out of the car she heard Vegeta yell "Woman, where have you been and WHERE is my Dinner?." Vegeta yelled. "I was over at Chi- Chi's helping her with something." Bulma said glaring at Vegeta. Vegeta knew enough to back off when he should. "Well hurry the hell up and fix my food." He said as he stormed off to the gravity room. Bulma growled, and stormed off into Capsule Corp. Twenty minutes later she had his dinner fixed and ready on the table. She called him to eat, she sat down and started eating as he entered and took his place and started eating. Bulma kept glancing at him as she ate, and smiled to herself for what she knew was to come.  
  
The plan in action...  
  
Later that night at the Son house, Chi-Chi slid out of bed and grabbed the compact that she had hidden in a drawer, and took it out, and opened it, inside were 3 capsules, she took the one labeled 1 and clicked and threw it on the floor, there was loud POOF sound as the contents came into view. It was a small make up kit. She quickly did the same with the others. In the other was cosmetic's and a huge mirror. And in the 3rd was a small mold mask to make a face mold. Chi-Chi picked it up and looked at it curiously, how did Bulma get this she wondered, but shrugged it off, and went to work, she made sure Goku was sleeping and started work on him. Meanwhile at Capsule Corp. Bulma was doing the same with Vegeta. She was smiling continuously as she went to work on Vegeta, this will be my greatest revenge ever.  
  
In The Morning.  
  
Vegeta woke up and slowly climbed out of bed, it was 5 am. It was time for him to train, he walked into the bathroom, and grabbed a small cup and filled it with water and started drinking and glanced in the mirror. He dropped the glass and stared at the mirror in horror. "No, this can't be, it has to be a Nightmare, it has to be." He screamed.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter of this story, I Thought it'd be really cool to do this. It's been brewing in my head for awhile, I'm in the process of writing a story that will be my first try at Romance/Adventure of sorts. The next chapter to this should be out soon, please read and review all. 


	2. Your Me, And I'm You!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ Nor any of it's Characters!  
  
Your Me, and I'm You, Or Are Your You and I'm Me?  
  
Bulma Opened her eyes, she smiled and stretched out in the bed, she closed her eyes, for once she actually got some good sleep. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed as he bolted past the bedroom door. Bulma sat up, ah her plan was working, she smiled and layed down again, she put her hands together and let a small laugh escape, now Vegeta would learn his lesson. BAM!, Bulma jumped straight out of bed and ran out the bedroom door. BAM! BAM! There it was again, she ran to the stairs, and tripped going down them again as another Thundering shock happened. She got up and ran in the direction it was coming from, as she ran down the hall the Crash's became louder. She came to a stop outside of Vegeta's Gravity Room, she peered into the small window, Vegeta was in there banging his head against the wall, screaming to himself to WAKE UP!. Bulma opened the door and walked in, he turned quickly, she gasped, not that she was shocked, but how an impressive job she had done on his face. He glared at her, "WHO DID THIS TO ME!" He Screamed. She played a Ditz and simply shrugged her shoulders and said that she didn't know, this only caused him to go ballistic. He stopped and it appeared he was thinking, than a small smile spread upon his face, Bulma cringed, she just couldn't place a Vegeta smirk on that face. He turned and smashed threw the wall of the Gravity Room and sped off into the air. Bulma was wondering if this was a bad idea.  
  
Where's Daddy? Goku got up slowly and made his way to the kitchen, he didn't see Chi-Chi, strange she was usually cooking breakfast for Goten and He, she was no where to be seen. He walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, and flipped on the TV. He was watching a kids show when Goten came bounding into the room and he hopped onto the couch and turned to face his dad but stared in horror. "Vegeta what are you doing here?, and where's my dad?" Goten stood up demanding to the person he presumed as Vegeta on the couch. Goku stood up, what was wrong with Goten and why was his son calling him Vegeta?. "Goten, I am Your Father, now why are you calling me Vegeta?!" Goku asked. Goten looked mad, he walked up to Goku err Vegeta and kicked him in the leg, Goku yelped and started bouncing on one foot around the room while holding his leg in pain. "Your not my daddy, if you've hurt him, I'll beat you up!" Goten said standing defiantly. Goku looked at his son, he had had enough of the way Goten was acting, he walked over to his son "Goten, now listen to me, I don't know why your acting like this, but you better stop this nOWWWWWWW!!" Goku Screamed. Goku was reaching for his son when Goten Clamped down on pain hence the screaming, Goten jumped off the couch and tore out of the house at full speed. Goku ran to the door but Goten had already disappeared, Goku scratched his head and looked puzzled, why was Goten acting so strange and why did he bite me Goku asked himself. He decided to look for Chi-Chi and ask her why Goten was acting so Strange, sure Goten was hyper most of the time, but him biting and kicking his father was no way to act. Goten closed his eyes and couldn't sense her Ki anywhere in the area, he was growing hungry by the moment, he made a face of pain, his stomach rumbled shaking the house and near by area. He took off in search of Chi-Chi, she had to be around here somewhere, he was dying of hunger, and if he didn't get any food soon, he shook his head at the thought and sped off quickly.  
  
Vegeta landed outside of Goku's house, he was so mad, he just knew it was all that blasted Kakarrots fault. He would make him change him back and than he was going to destroy him. Vegeta tore the door off its hinges and walked inside, their was no home, he looked around for any sign of the fool, turned and took off again into the sky. Maybe that Baka was at back at Capsule Corp. Wherever he was, he would find him and make that Baka pay.  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma directed the workers to which wall to fix, as they started the repairs she walked into the Kitchen and made some coffee as she waited for them to finish, she sighed and sat down at the table. She was enjoying herself when their was a knock at the door, Vegeta wondered who it could be, she wasn't expecting any company except for Chi-Chi and she was out at the Grocery store shopping for Groceries, she had come over and visited Bulma earlier before heading off and letting Bulma know that everything was set with Goku. Bulma reached the door and opened it, and stared, it was her husband, no wait, it was Goku. Boy did he look weird like that, she decided to play this out more. "Vegeta, I'm so glad your back!" She said dragging him to the Kitchen. "Why don't you have something to eat, I'm sure after all your training today, you'll surely be hungry" She said. Goku was about to say something when with the mentioned of food, it shut him up quick and he hoped into a chair and waited as she fixed something for him.  
  
Uh Oh, He's Back!  
  
Vegeta landed at Capsule Corp. he was in such a foul mood, he wanted to see if that Baka was here, if not, he was tear the planet apart looking for him, but first he was staring, he would get something to eat. He walked into the house and made his way to the kitchen, he heard strange noises coming from it, he quickly entered the Kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking at himself, his self was at the table eating like their was no tomorrow, Goku stopped and looked up and nearly choked as he saw himself. Both stared at each other and screamed, "YOU!". Vegeta glared at Goku err His self and screamed "I'll Kill You!". Vegeta Lunged at His Self.  
  
A/N: Well that's this chapter, sorry for taking so long to get it out. I had a case of writers block on this one to, the next chapter, I'll try and get out as fast as I can. In the next chapter, Will Bulma and Chi-Chi reveal who is who to both the warriors or will they kill each other before anyone gets a chance, find out next time. Thank You "Faith In A Bad Guy" once again for reviewing this story of mine also. Thank You. Please Read and Review, thank you all! 


End file.
